


Oof

by Iggy_Fenn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Fenn/pseuds/Iggy_Fenn
Summary: Souda was sick of it. Today, a certain Animal Breeder was pushing his buttons far too much, making him just want to scream and leave class. Multiple insults stabbed at his appearance(mostly his teeth) mixed in with constant flirting with the princess. Sure, that alone should not have done it, considering he's gone much farther before, but the mechanic had been awake all of last night trying to finish his homework, only to drop it all in a puddle outside. Today was not his day.





	Oof

**Author's Note:**

> I made Gundam very more out going in this one.

Souda was sick of it. Today, a certain Animal Breeder was pushing his buttons far too much, making him just want to scream and leave class. Multiple insults stabbed at his appearance(mostly his teeth) mixed in with constant flirting with the princess. Sure, that alone should not have done it, considering he's gone much farther before, but the mechanic had been awake all of last night trying to finish his homework, only to drop it all in a puddle outside. Today was not his day. 

A loud laugh brought him from his thoughts. He sent a death glare to Gundam. His breathing had become ragged, and it took a lot of self control to calm himself down. The Gundam looked like he had gotten his drift.

The other ultimates weren't paying them any attention. The class was chaotic without their teacher there. Everyone was being loud and obnoxious.

Things went worse when Hiyoko decided to douse an entire bucket over Souda's head, effectively soaking him with a loud splash. All went silent. The only noise filling the room was the grinding of Souda's teeth. Hiyoko backed away slowly. Instead of yelling the her, the mechanic took a breath and stood before departing the room quietly.

Hiyoko frowned. "Well, everyone, I broke Souda."

Gundam waved it off and stood. "The pink hair one is just having a troubled day. I'll go figure out what is plaguing his mind."

The gymnast snorted. "Good luck on coming out alive."

It took a while, but Gundam had finally found the boy, with a damp trail and strings of colourful curse words leading him to the bathroom. Souda, only wearing shorts, was wringing out his jumpsuit into the sink, unsuccessfully trying to get it dry. He glanced at the Breeder for a second before turning back to his task.

"God fucking hell why is this always happening to me."

"It is just a small amount of purified liquid, is not mortal?"

"Still. Who knows how long until I can get this all fucking dried."

Gundam moved closer to him. "Are you okay, Kazu...?" calling him by a nickname he rarely used to show that he did care.

Souda glared at him, embarrassed. "Don't call me that," he spat, "and I'm perfectly fine. Just a bit frustrated, is all."

The older man chuckled and moved closer just to spite the other. "Aren't you always how you mortals say it 'Frustrated'"

"You don't understand. This is different," the mechanic murmured with a blush. "I don't just want to be-" His words were cut off by a very sudden, and very heated kiss. It was quite a while before it was broken in favour of air.

Gundam smirked, pinning the other against a wall. "I understand my pet, you should have that knowledge by now" he replied, running a finger down Souda's chest before playing lazily with one of his nipples. "How long has it been, a fort night, perhaps longer since I've we've been like this my pet?"

Souda grinned despite the very obvious blush on his face and pulled the Gundam closer. "Just shut up and fuck me..."

A few heated kisses and desperate moans later brought them both near naked on the bathroom floor. Gundam pulled away from Souda's neck, admiring his work with the tiny roses blooming on the pale skin. "Not the most sacred place for our activities, is my pet?" he noted.

A laugh erupted from the other's chest. "You and I both know we've had it worse."

Gundam feigned a sigh. "Maybe if someone wasn't so desperate for my poisonous touch all the time..."

Souda bit his lip when a hand snuck under the waistband of his boxers and played with the treasure inside. He honestly did not mind when Gundam touched him. He wasn't sure however, if it was his hate or love for the man that fuelled his passion for Gundam. Lately it had been harder for him to act angry towards the other, today being an exception of course.

Events of the day were soon forgotten. A finger eased its way into Souda's entrance, followed shortly by a second. Gundam's skilled fingers scissored him, earning many moans from the mechanic. Soon, a third and final finger was added and the fingers pumped him expertly.

"G-God, Gundam... don't stop..." Souda exhaled with a low groan, squirming under the man's touch. He obliged, moving in and out for a while more until finally he pulled out his fingers and properly pulled away both Souda's and his own boxers.

Gundam positioned himself properly, aligning his needy member with the mechanic's entrance. "Are you ready my dark wonder...?" Souda nodded and bit his lip. Gundam entered him slowly, pausing when the head was almost completely inside. Soon enough, his entire length had been taken in, earning a low whine from the younger. He looked at Souda waiting for the signal to continue. 

Souda nodded and grit his teeth, adjusting to the Gundam's size like so many times before. "Just move..." he managed in an almost strained voice.

"You're such a wonton animal at times my dear" Gundam teased, moving slowly in and out of him before developing a steady rhythm.

"Oh Fuck o-... ah~!" Souda's warning soon turned to a delighted moan when pain subsided to pleasure. The Gundam took that into account and started to thrust faster and harder into the other man. Soon after, a loud moan escaped Souda lips as that one spot was hit rather hard. "F-Fuck...! There!"

Gundam thrusted again, knowing that neither of them would last much longer judging by the all too familiar warmth coiling in his lower stomach. A few thrusts later and he felt himself release, squirting his seed deep into Souda. The mechanic came soon after with a loud moan, his own seed spilling and collecting on his stomach. Gundam pulled out slowly, rolling over onto the cold floor next to Souda. They kissed for a while, before Souda pulled away and sat up, wiping the white sticky substance from his abdomen.

"We should be getting back to class."

Gundam smiled and took the other's hands before licking his fingers clean and earning a prominent blush. Souda ripped his hands away in embarrassment, and reached for his boxers along with his jumpsuit.

Gundam sighed as he watched Souda get dressed and leave. "I hope you know my feelings for you my pet, I would like to court you one day if you could finally accept your feelings towards the same sex."

Souda sighed, "I... I have to leave..."


End file.
